1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, in which video signals are individually rotated, thereby providing an optimum picture to a user and realizing various screen displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is a device processing a video signal transmitted from a video signal source and displaying a picture based on the video signal. Here, the video signal source includes a personal computer (PC), a television, a digital video disk (DVD) player, a video tape recorder (VTR), and the like.
Meanwhile, the display apparatus is provided with additional functions such as a PIP (picture in picture) function allowing one or more secondary pictures to be superimposed over one primary picture while displaying the primary picture, and a PBP (picture by picture) splitting a screen into two portions side by side and displaying one picture by the other picture's side.
For example, a user can select the display apparatus to display a primary picture from the PC and a secondary picture from the television or the VTR, or to display a primary picture from the television or the VTR and a secondary picture from the PC. Thus, different video signals respectively inputted from different video signal sources can be displayed on one screen at once.
Further, there has been recently developed a display apparatus with a pivoting function allowing the display apparatus to be pivoted. In the display apparatus with the pivoting function, the entire picture is rotated as the display apparatus is pivoted, and resized in correspondence to an aspect ratio of the display apparatus.
For example, suppose that the video signals “I” and “II” are respectively inputted from the different video signal sources (refer to FIG. 8), the display apparatus can display a picture “A” due to the video signal “I” and a picture “a” due to the video signal “II” normally before being pivoted. However, in the state that the display apparatus is pivoted by an angle of 90 degrees, the entire picture comprising the pictures “A” and “a” is also rotated and resized in correspondence to the aspect ratio of the display apparatus. As a result, the rotated picture is vertically elongated as shown in FIG. 8, so that the rotated picture becomes distorted.
Further, when a user pivots the display apparatus by an angle of 90 degrees, it is impossible to change a split screen ratio of the pictures “A” and “a”.
To solve these problems, the video signal source itself can be manufactured to directly output a video signal for the rotated picture. However, it is actually difficult to apply this method to all video signal sources such as the DVD player, the VTR, or the like.